united by the digital
by silver fire wolf
Summary: ... i can't do summaries ok


Me: ok new fic

Chishio: ok why am I here

Me: your part of my new fic with my partners get in here girls *Kokanacluemon and Lady Guilmon x come in*

Lguilmonx: hey

Kokanacluemon: hello

Chishio: Silver Fire Wolf does not own Oban Star racers, Digimon, or Naruto

Me: fic time…..

Prologue: disappearance

…..

"it's Time" said A female voice

"the worlds are going to collapse" said male

"we must hurry" said another male voice

"the worlds must be saved" said a final male voice

"what's this got to do with me" asked an irritated female voice

"simple you will take the children to the new digital world" said the 1st female voice

"alright but I'm going back to my Digiworld after words" said the 2nd female voice

"very well I will start to make the new world" said the 1st male voice

"don't stress you self Jedai" said the 2nd male voice

"I wont Azulongmon" said Jedai

"I will get the children from our worlds" said the 3rd male voice

"alright Gallantmon just try not to sent Takato into a cationic state" said The 1st female voice

"I won't Ophanimon" said Gallantmon

"love the chat but could someone open the dang portal you all know I can't do it by myself" said the 2nd female voice

"er sorry Emily" said the rest before three portals opened up and thoughts leaving left.

With Emily a 12 year old looking girl with auburn hair, green-Hazel eyes, and porcelain doll colored skin, wearing a baggy black t shirt with dragons on it, jean shorts, pink socks, pink grey and white running shoes with black soles came out of what looked like a data made portal. She looked around. "yep I'm here" she said with a sweat drop if you could not guess this was Emily guardian of the 7th world gate. She currently was in one of the Naruto worlds. "now to wait for him" she said down and pulled out some cards. Well more like several cases of cards. She started to look through them.

20 minutes later the girl had made several decks each now in plastic with names on them. Then She herd the bushes rustle. "Nomari" she called tense.

"Kumari" she herd back she relaxed.

"your late" she said to a blue eyes red haired man.

"I know" he sighed "but I got them"

She smiled wear are they" she asked He pulled the bushes back to reveal baby versions of the 12 baby leaf nin the sand siblings (Konkuro and Temari are not babies but young), and a little cat girl. She also saw a lot of sealing scrolls. "I'd better hurry" said Emily the man nodded and changed forms he was now a Guilmonx with blue eyes.

"Open" the two said in unison as a portal opened up and the two who opened it plus the very young kids left with the stuff.

They reappeared in a small town like place with odd creatures. Then a large Metal bird like one flew down. "hello Lady Emily Sir Sora" it said bowing

"Eaglemon please take these children to the housing section they are going to live together" said Emily

"at once Milady" said Eaglemon who then gently took the children and flew off.

"Jedai sure worked fast" said Sora

"I know" said Emily who then left via another portal. This time she ended up in a world with a beautiful landscape. "ok they should be here…now". that's when two digimon appeared. One was clearly both a x antibody digimon and a type of Guilmon. But this one was smaller with wise and longer, it had shorter and thinner claws, and had a necklace with the hazard on it. The other was a bird digimon that has yellow cat eyes, a white mask that has purple triangles that tips face each other, has one green feather that represents hair on it head, same with tail feather, 3ft long neck, 4ft wings, with their bear yellow three towed feet and legs, all the rest of it's feathers are brown. The Guilmon had a 3 year old boy that looked mostly human with red skin, red-orange hair, blue eyes, and elf like ears that pointed down ward. He had some sort of white brown and gold outfit. The other digimon had two kids that were three. One was a girl with black hair that reached her neck, red eyes, and peach skin, with two tan spots on her cheeks, she wore a pink dress. The other was a boy with half of his hair black the other half blond, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore some sort of camo out fit.

"sorry we're late" said the bird

"it's ok Kokanacluemon I actually got here a few minutes ago" said Emily

"great I hope you know if they catch us we will be tried for kidnapping" said the Guilmonx

"it's ok Lady Guilmonx they can't catch us" said Emily smiling.

"alright your funeral" said Lady Guilmonx. The two digimon and twelve looking girl then glowed gold.

"open" the three stated they with the children then disappeared via portal.

They then were in the new Digiworld as Emily called it. Eaglemon was waiting for them.

"welcome again Maladies" said Eaglemon bowing.

"Eaglemon how nice to see you" said Kokanacluemon with a smile be hind her mask.

"I see there are more children" said Eaglemon

"of course" said Lguilmonx

"very well I shal take these wear I took the last" said Eaglemon picking the three up. He then as the girls left flew off. That's when Gallantmon with the different worlds digidestend (or what ever the group is called) with their families and partners if they had them. Gallantmon after talking to a Prairiemon left.

"this way to the housing area" said the Prairiemon before walking off.

"for some reson I think Gallantmon just wanted to avoid talking to Takato" said Keenan as he and the group followed. That one comment got a lot of nodes with it.

With Eaglemon "Lady Lotosmon will you be alright watching these children" asked Eaglemon with concern to the human like plat digimon. She smiled at him sweetly as she finished putting the children in the beds.

"they will be fine the will need mentors but I can raise them on my own" She said to him.

"very well Lady Lotosmon" He said "Young Ryu Shal be here soon" he then flew off.

"Miss Lotosmon" said a voice Lotosmon turned around to see a Ryudamon with a cart. In the cart were 19 digieggs each on a cushion with a container that would protect them. She smiled at the Rookie level digimon.

"I was Expecting you Ryu please put the eggs at the end of the respective persons' bed" she said to him.

"yes Ma'am" he said as he did so "I'll be going now Miss Lotosmon".

"very well" she said Patting him on the head. He then left with the cart.

"these next few years will be long but worth wile" said Lotosmon smiling at the sleeping Children. She noticed that the red Skinned Child, Aikka she reminded her self, was whimpering. She picked him up and gently held him while calming him down. When he calmed down she again put hm in the bed and covered him.

…..

Me: that was long

Chishio: umm question

Kokanacluemon: shoot

Chishio: what's with the digimon

Me: who my partners or the actual digimon

Chishio: the actual ones

Me: well the Guilmonx, Sora, with blue eyes is a digimon that considers him self Lguilmonx his sister because she and her actual sister didn't shun him like most the species just because he was an odd ball for having blue eyes.

Lguilmonx: the Eaglemon is one of Emily's guardians partner who calls toughs with a high power than him that he works for Sir or Lady as he has been raised by his partner to do so.

Kokanacluemon: Lotosmon is the Human Children care taker for toughs separated from family or orphaned in that world. Emily gave her that position because of Lotosmon's natural personality combined with her powerful attacks that she has. This Lotosmon love children so she was picked for the job oddly she is considered by Eaglemon as a high position than him or likes her one of the two.

Me: and Finally the Ryudamon, Ryu, is one of digimon partners of one of the human's that take care of wear they raise the digieggs, and baby digimon. He is still a Rookie but he's getting their.

Chishio: so I see

Me: good now I have a problem I only have digimon partners for some of the characters I need people to send in digimon ideas. I also don't have mentors still.

Chishio: here's a list of people who Don't have digimon

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Konkuro, Gaara, and Aikka

Me: so if you have an idea for a partner and/or mentor please send it in a review please


End file.
